Transformers Drabbles
by PrimeAutobots
Summary: A collection of drabbles in multiple of the Transformers Universes.
1. Rodimus x Ultra Magnus

**Rodimus x Ultra Magnus**

 _I got bored and felt like writing some Rodimus x Magnus fluff. I shouldn't write at 3am… This story is an example, but Oh well! Please point out spelling or grammar errors if you see them, I'm not sure I got them all when I edited. I wrote this with the fact in mind that they had TFP designs. Rodimus is_ _NOT_ _a Prime. He's just called Rodimus instead of Hot Rod._

 _Cycle - 1 Day_

 _This contains shipping/slash. Don't read if you don't like._

 _Transformers belongs to Hasbro, this wasn't written for profit purposes._

* * *

Rodimus sat on Ultra Magnus' desk, gently swinging his legs, and facing said bot. It had been so busy the past few months that the couple had only seen each other when the moon had shone on the land. The pair shared quarters but by the time they got into them they were exhausted and in no mood for anything more than recharge and a quick goodnight kiss.

Optimus had given the pair the cycle off after seeing just how stressed they were. Magnus was even more tense than usual, much to the medics' annoyance, and he had even snapped at Rodimus a few times. Rodimus hadn't been as cheerful, he was quieter and hadn't joked around.

Magnus' optics locked with Rodimus' and he released a low, rumbling growl, his engine revving. Rodimus' optics widened a bit, squeaking as Magnus picked him up and plopped him in his lap. Magnus wrapped an arm around the hot rod's waist, then gently tilted Rodimus' head up before capturing the red, orange and yellow bot's lips with his. Rodimus gave a small shiver at the feeling of Magnus' soft lips on his. They both shuttered their optics and pressed closer together, chest plates colliding with a soft clang.

Magnus flicked his glossa over Rodimus' lips silently demanding entrance. Rodimus obliged and moaned softly as Ultra Magnus pushed his glossa inside his mouth. Ultra Magnus' engine started to rumble, sending vibrations over his frame. Rodimus' engine followed but it was higher pitched than Magnus'.

Rodimus deepened the kiss and half-heartedly battled with Magnus for dominance. Magnus tilted his head so he could deepen the kiss more as well. He reached an arm behind Rodimus to the smaller bot's spoiler. He gently rubbed it causing Rodimus to melt into his embrace, giving up on the dominance battle. Magnus growled with approval and deepened the kiss more, his glossa exploring the cavern. Rodimus' spoiler twitched and the hot rod moaned again, the sound being absorbed by the heated kiss.

They broke the kiss panting, their frames heating. Their fans roared at the highest setting and their engines clocked over a gear in unison. Rodimus caught his breath then grabbed the collar of Magnus' armour, pulling him down into another deep kiss. It was now Magnus' turn to moan. Rodimus pushed his glossa inside Magnus' mouth as the truck moaned.

The pair pressed closer together, Magnus forgetting about stroking Rodimus' and instead just having his hand rest there. Magnus let Rodimus take control of the kiss, enjoying the display of dominance from the small bot. Rodimus revved his engine and reached a hand up to Magnus' finals, gently stroking them. A full body shudder ran through Magnus and the blue bot groaned.

The pair broke apart panting again, but didn't stay that way long. Magnus pulled Rodimus into another passionate, heated and deep kiss, immediately taking control of it. Rodimus shuddered and stopped stroking Magnus' finals, instead bracing his hand on Magnus' chest. Magnus pulled Rodimus closer, tilting his head to make the kiss even more passionate, heated and deep. Their engines revved in unison before clocking over another gear. The room filled with the sound of roaring engines and cooling fans.

* * *

First Aid walked down the hallway towards Magnus' office, around a dozen datapads in his arms, all of them relating to the battle only two cycles ago. The young medic's visor flashed as he almost dropped the datapads. The small white and red bot quickly straightened them up and continued towards Magnus' office. Aid pressed the button to open the office door as he reached it, surprised when he found it wasn't locked, the door sliding open.

First Aid squealed with surprise and dropped the datapads he was carrying when he saw the scene before him, the young medic's face flushing bright blue. Ultra Magnus and Rodimus quickly broke the passionate kiss. From the haste Rodimus fell off Magnus' lap after pushing away too swiftly. The hot rod squeaked as he fell on the floor with a clang. Magnus and Rodimus both flushed bright blue.

First Aid quickly spun around and dashed out of the office, the door closing behind him. The poor young medic's face was flushed bright blue and he wrapped his arms around his body as he ran off towards the med bay, the bot's he passed giving him looks of confusion. Aid dashed inside of the med bay without looking causing him to crash into Ratchet. Ratchet yelped and quickly grabbed onto Aid so he didn't fall over. Aid didn't look up at his mentor but just buried his face in the older medic's shoulder, trying to hide from his horrible embarrassment.

Ratchet chuckled and wrapped an arm around the smaller bot's shoulders. "Rodimus was in there with Magnus right?" Aid nodded into Ratchet's shoulder "Was pretty heated in there?" another nod "You dropped all the datapads and dashed back out again?" Aid whined softly with embarrassment.

Ratchet chuckled again and gently squeezed Aid before releasing him "You'll be alright."

* * *

"I thought the door was locked." Rodimus said as he got off the floor.

"So did I." Magnus rumbled, still terribly embarrassed.

Rodimus giggled as he looked at Magnus "You're very adorable when embarrassed."

He leaned up on the tips of his peds, grasping Magnus' arm for support and gently kissed the blue bot's cheek. He giggled again when Magnus blushed further.


	2. Bluestreak x Twins

**Bluestreak/Twins**

 _Twins and Bluestreak snuggles! How did Jazz/Prowl sneak in here… Prowl and Bluestreak little brother/big brother too..._

 _This is set in G1 at a random time, I really don't know when. There may be errors, please point them out if you see them as these drabbles are self-edited. Some edits have been made to the previous drabble, it should be smoother and more cleaned up now._

 _This contains shipping/slash. Don't read if you don't like._

 _Transformers belongs to Hasbro, this wasn't written for profit purposes._

* * *

The rec room was quiet as it normally was after a big battle, though luckily no bot was fatally injured. Most bots' were either in the Med Bay getting repairs, or recharging in their quarters. A few of the officers, namely Prowl and Optimus, were in their offices' working. A small handful of bots were in the rec room though, calming down and drinking a mug of warm Energon before departing to recharge. The twins and Bluestreak were among these bots.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were sitting side by side on one of the transformer sized couches, Bluestreak laying down between/on them. The gunner's helm and shoulders were resting on Sunstreaker's lap, his torso and hips on the couch, while his legs, which were bent at the knees and sort of curled up, were on Sideswipe's lap. Neither twin minded, the small Datsun wasn't very heavy, but all three were mindful of their injuries.

All three bots held a transformer sized mug filled with warmed Energon, and were covered in treated injuries. Blue's right doorwing was wrapped in heavy bandages and resting gently on Sunny, part of his left forearm was wrapped as well as a section of the right side of his hips and a section of his left leg. Sunny's right arm was in a sling, due to a well-aimed shot from Starscream, his left optic covered and part of his right leg bandaged. Sides' left arm was in a sling, also due to a well-aimed shot but from Scrapper, the right side of his chest plates bandaged and his left thigh wrapped.

Bluestreak had the worst injuries and was half into recharge already. The exhaustion from the battle, the sedatives effects and the warm Energon were making him tired. The warmth and gentle purring from the twins' engines, plus the soothing blanket of their EM fields, and some gentle stroking of his chevron eased the young bot into a deep recharge.

Sunstreaker gently stroked Blue's chevron with his uninjured arm, a warm smile on his face plates. Sideswipe reached his hand of his uninjured arm over to the hinges of Blue's doorwings, applying a gentle pressure to massage the sore joints. The Datsun's doorwings fluttered softly and his engines purred.

The rec room doors slid open as Jazz pulled Prowl in by one of his hands. The tactician's doorwings were jerked high and twitching with annoyance. Jazz had a bright smile on his face, his visor bright. Both were littered with injuries. Prowl's headlights and police lights were shattered, yet to be fixed, one of his doorwings had a nasty burn, his left leg and right abdomen had nasty wounds that were leaking a bit of Energon. Jazz's visor had a crack in it, one of his headlights was still broken due to Ratchet not having the right type in stock, the small of his back had a patch on it and his left shoulder was bandaged.

Bluestreak cracked open one of his optics as Prowl and Jazz drew closer. The grey Datsun waved his doorwings slightly in greeting, his EM field extending towards his older brother. Prowl halted suddenly as he felt Blue nudge their bond, the black and white Praxian's door wings fanned out a bit. Jazz continued walking, not noticing Prowl had stopped, until he was jerked backwards causing him to fall on his aft. Jazz looked up at Prowl with a pout before quickly standing up. Prowl's field extended and mingled with Blue's easily. Prowl's doorwings waved in greeting back to his brother, as he walked towards him, gently pulling Jazz along. The twins armour flared aggressively in a natural instinct of protection to their lover.

Prowl halted at the display of aggression, his doorwings raising high and fanning out to make him look bigger than he already was. The tactician's armour flared out aggressively as well and he fixed a warning glare on the twins. The twins armour lowered in submission to the SIC, allowing him to approach. Prowl relaxed his armour and doorwings, glare softening to a look of affection towards his little brother. Prowl knelt beside the couch by his brother's helm, Sunstreaker stopping the gently stroking of Blue's chevron and moving his hand away.

"How are you feeling Blue?" Prowl softly asked as Jazz knelt beside him, the smaller bot looking tiny compared to Prowl and the twins.

"Alright I guess," Bluestreak's voice was thick with sleep "But you need to get your injuries checked."

Prowl gave a rare small smile, just for Blue "After everyone else has had their injuries treated."

Blue gave a small whine "You're almost as bad as Prime."

Jazz giggled at that. Prowl just reached a hand up and gently rubbed Blue's chevron "Rest Little Blue, you're tired and injured. Recharging will help your injuries heal."

Blue mumbled something that sounded like "Like you can talk" before drifting back into recharge, wrapped in a blanket of Jazz's, Prowl's and the Twins' EM fields. Prowl continued to rub Blue's chevron gently for a few more minutes, as Sideswipe rubbed the tension from the younger Datsun's doorwing hinges, before standing. The SIC nodded to the Twins, who nodded back, before helping Jazz to his peds. Jazz kept his grip firm of his lovers hand as they walked off to get themselves a mug of warmed Energon.

The twins turned back to their lover and watched him recharge with soft smiles on their faces. Leaning over they both placed soft kisses on his forehelm before shifting to get into a more comfortable position. Sideswipe continued to stroke Blue's doorwings while Sunstreaker stroked his chevron, their EM fields still wrapped around their lover as they watched over him.


	3. Sideswipe & Sunstreaker

**Sideswipe & Sunstreaker**

 _I felt like writing Twins fluff. Set in TFP._

 _This contains shipping/slash, Twincest. Don't read if you don't like._

 _Transformers belongs to Hasbro, this wasn't written for profit purposes._

* * *

Gentle ventilations sounded as the red and yellow frontliners curled close together on the rec room couch, arms wrapped around each other. Their faces were buried in the other's shoulder, legs entwined together. Both twins were in a deep recharge, a larger than normal datapad, built for drawing, and stylus sat on the arm of the couch.

The bots in the rec room just smiled softly, warmed by the sight of the twins. It wasn't often they had down time, and they treasured every moment.

Miko giggled quietly, from her place by Bulkhead and Wheeljack, and used her phone to snap a picture of the twins. Wheeljack just smirked and held a fist out for the girl, who bumped her fist with his.

Sunstreaker cracked a blurry optic open, closed it, before opening both, his vision cleared. He glared at the pair of Wreckers and girl before shifting. Sides whimpered as his brother moved, snuggling closer. A soft smile cover Sunny's face. He gently stroked his twin's helm before placing a soft kiss to it, silencing his whimpers.

Miko snapped another picture as Sunstreaker kissed Sideswipe, grinning widely.

Sunny pulled his arm free and reached for his drawing pad and stylus. He brought the sketch pad in front of him and turned it on. He lowered the stylus to the pad and his hand started to flow over the page, as Sides snuggled closer.


	4. Jazz x Prowl

**Jazz/Prowl**

 _Just a short little drabble for Jazz & Prowl with a little bit of Bluestreak & Twins thrown in. Not a very good story but I just wanted to write some Jazz/Prowl. Not meant to be very long._

 _This contains shipping/slash, Twincest. Don't read if you don't like._

 _Transformers belongs to Hasbro, this wasn't written for profit purposes._

* * *

A short black and white mech, fashioning a blue visor, trotted into the rec room. He was followed by a tall black and white mech, equipped with a red chevron and huge, elegant doorwings.

Jazz gently slid his hand into the taller mech's and pulled him over to the table which Optimus, Ironhide, Ratchet, the twins, Bluestreak and Wheeljack sat. He pushed Prowl gently into a seat, being mindful of the doorwings before trotting over to the kitchen area. He grabbed two cubes of warm Energon off the tray.

Jazz trotted back over to the table and flopped into the chair beside Prowl after placing the cubes on the table. He slid the cube towards his fellow black and white.

"How did you get Prowl out of that office of his Jazz?" Wheeljack questioned, his helm fins flashing.

"I asked him to come have some Energon with me," Jazz beamed "I also said Little Blue would be delighted to see him."

Jazz reached under the table and slipped his hand into Prowl's, entwining their fingers. Prowl gently squeezed his lover's hand, which looked tiny compared his own.

A small smile graced Prowl's lips, "I have no important datapads left to complete so I welcomed the break. It's wonderful to spend some more time with Jazz anyway."

Bluestreak beamed at Prowl as he leant on Sideswipe who sat on his right, his left hand holding Sunstreaker's golden one.

The table of mechs continued to chat together as they drank their Energon. Smiles graced the faces of all the mechs. Prowl lent down and placed a soft kiss to Jazz's cheek, causing the smaller to blush. The action gathered larger smiles from the group of mechs as Sunstreaker and Sideswipe kissed each of Bluestreak's cheeks, depending on which side of him they sat. The group was glad that they were able to have a peaceful evening chatting together.


End file.
